My First Sailor Moon Fanfic
by Ketana Koshi
Summary: The girls and Darien go to another dimension with Sere's cousin to find Dar's. they get stuck and have to find keys in different worldl. gets very confusing after a while. Please r/r


Prologue

A young woman dreams of a long ago time, of a castle and a monstrous being who destroyed everything in its path. She wakes up in a cold sweat. Somewhere on another world a young man as the same dream. They don't know that it will be the renewal of an old battle to the death between good and evil…

Chapter 1 the story begins

At Crossroads High…

" Hi Sarah! What's wrong?''Asked Serena.

" Oh! Hi Serena. I haven't been able to sleep lately.'' 

" Why not?''

" I've had this strange dream every night and it scaring me.'' 

" What scares you?'' Asked Lita. 

" A dream I have'' 

" Maybe I have a solution, said Serena, I have a friend that could help, her name's Raye." 

"How could she help me.'' Sarah asked. Both Serena and Lita looked somewhat mysterious. Sarah thought that they looked like some girls from her dream.

***

Meanwhile in a city called Gotham, Terry was talking to his friend Max…

" Max, something's wrong with me. I've had the same nightmare for a week now and I have the feeling of having lived it before.'' complained Terry. "That's strange, what is it about?'' 

" Well, I'm at this party when I meet this girl who seems familiar. I go over and ask her, her name. After, we hear yelling coming from the castle, we both run in that direction only to find corpses everywhere. Then out of the blue, there's this big ugly creature that tries to kill us and finally succeeds.'' " That's one heck of a dream. Hi Dana!'' 

"Hey guys, Terry, Mr. Wayne's waiting for you'' 

Thanks Dana!''

***

Back in Tokyo, at the shrine…

"Serena, are you sure about this?'' Sarah asked. 

Yes, it's perfectly safe. It's only going to get hot." 

"Ok I'm ready. So, tell me what was your dream about? "Asked Raye. 

" I'm at a party feeling lost, I meet this familiar young man, and we hear yelling coming from the castle. When we arrive at the ballroom everybody's dead. A creature appears, we try to run away from it, but it catches up to us and kills us. When I have this dream, I feel like I lived it before!!'' 

"Um!? I'll ask the fire for more info.''

***

Underneath Wayne Manor… 

"What's wrong Mr. Wayne?'' asks Terry to his boss. 

"There's something strange happening in Gotham. Commissioner Gordon as been receiving weird assault charges from people who don't know what or who attacked them, leaving them weak and without energy." answered Mr. Wayne. 

"I'll go and find that creep!''

After three hours of looking around, Batman comes upon one of those 'assaults' in progress; he's stopped by what he sees. 

"What the heck!?! What is that?'' 

"I'll make a recording of it'' said Mr.Wayne. 

"Aah, another victim, with lots of energy for the taking'' growled the assailant. The creature advanced toward Batman, as he grabs the victim and hurried away.

At the shrine…

" Uh, that can't be right. Serena come here, will you?''

"Yeah, sure, what's up?''

"Do you remember an aunt and a cousin from the Silver Millenium days?'' "No. Why?''

" The fire indicates that Sarah is you're cousin or if you prefer Duchess Sarah Moonlight. Those dreams she's having are memories from the past.'' " What? Are you sure? Aurora never told me about us having an aunt and a cousin.'' Sarah asked the girls what the fire had said. 

"Um, well, the fire says that those dreams are your memories from the past.'' 

"Are you saying that I'm a reincarnation?'' 

" Welcome to the club'' said Lita. 

"What club?'' 

"What she means is that all of us are reincarnations from the same time than you. And that there are others you know like Amy, Mina and so on.'' Said Raye.   
"You mean the entire group's an reincarnation?'' 

" All except for Chibi.'' 

" Why wouldn't Chibiusa be one?'' 

"Because she's from Serena's and my future'' said Darian as he entered the fire room.

***

Terry had been showing the recording to Max but she didn't what it was. ''Sorry Terry, but I don't know what that is. It looks like a monster to me. What do you think Terry? Terry? What's wrong?'' 

" Sorry Max, I just… I was thinking that this monster looked a lot like the one in my dream.'' 

"Are you sure?'' 

"Yeah I'm sure.'' 

*** 

The gang was walking around Crossroads District when a portal opened. Sarah cried: " Guys look!! That looks like a portal.'' 

" Yeah but to where?'' asked Setsuna. 

" Lets go through and find out'' said Haruka and Michiru. 

" But if we can't come back, what will happen?'' 

" Oh don't be a worrywart Luna. There as'nt been a youma attack in a month.'' 

" When the enemy stays quiet it's only to reload.'' 

" Not you too Artemis!'' 

"Whomever's on the other side might need help'' said Serena decidedly.


End file.
